The invention relates to splicing together the edges of a strip of rubber compound material of the type used in the manufacture of tires. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of splicing beveled edges of such a strip used for tire treads with ultrasonic energy to form a strong bond therebetween whereby the strip edges remain bonded during subsequently tire manufacturing procedures.